Confiance et Trahison : II - Tempus Fugit
by Gwenetsi
Summary: Suite de "Carpe Diem". Après l'affaire Stone l'équipe doit se reconstruire. Mais la théorie et la pratique sont deux choses différentes. Entre déprime, frustration et mauvaises surprises, la vie n'est pas de tout repos au NCIS.
1. Le refus

**Titre :** II - Tempus Fugit

**Auteur :** Gwenetsi

**Statut :** Complète

**Série :** NCIS

**Résumé :** Après l'affaire Stone l'équipe doit se reconstruire. Mais la théorie et la pratique sont deux choses différentes. Entre déprime, frustration et mauvaises surprises, la vie n'est pas de tout repos au NCIS.

**Suite de** : "I - Carpe Diem" de _Confiance et Trahison_

**Disclam****er : **L'univers et les personnages de NCIS ne sont pas ma propriété.

**Note de l'auteur :** Cette fic fait la transition entre _Carpe Diem_ et _Modus Vivendi_, la troisième partie de _Confiance et Trahison_. Je ne pouvais pas me contenter de quelques lignes, mais c'est tout de même devenu une fic de dix chapitres! J'avais pas mal de choses à raconter, attendez vous à quelques surprises. Disons que c'est une mise en bouche avant d'avoir la suite et fin de cette histoire.

Je vous préviens je me suis lâchée sur les citations !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Confiance et Trahison **

.

Confiance : 1 - Espérance ferme en quelqu'un, en quelque chose.

2 - Sentiment d'assurance, de sécurité de celui qui se fie à la probité (honnêteté) de quelqu'un.

.

Trahison : Action de trahir.

.

Trahir : 1 - Livrer, abandonner quelqu'un ou quelque chose à qui l'on doit fidélité.

2 - Tromper, cesser d'être fidèle à quelqu'un.

.

_On doit se méfier de chacun, c'est notre seule défense contre la trahison._

* * *

...

* * *

**II - Tempus Fugit**

.

Tempus Fugit : Locution latine signifiant littéralement le temps fuit.

.

_Fugit irreparable tempus._

Le temps s'enfuit, perdu pour toujours.

Virgile, _Géorgiques,_ livre III, v. 284

.

_On devrait toujours se voir comme des gens qui vont mourir le lendemain. C'est le temps qu'on croit avoir devant soi qui vous tue._

Elsa Triolet

.

_Les morts sont invisibles, ils ne sont pas absents._

Saint Augustin

.

Selon Elisabeth Kubler-Ross, nous passons tous par cinq étapes après le décès d'un proche ou quand nous sommes sur le point de mourir.

Cette résolution du deuil se fait par étapes successives : le déni, la colère, le marchandage, la dépression et l'acceptation.

Pour l'équipe du NCIS, il est question de ces cinq étapes du deuil.

Car cette phrase "Tony est mort" repasse en boucle dans la tête de chaque agent.

* * *

...

* * *

**Première étape : le refus**

_Différer est la plus mortelle forme de déni._

C. Northcote Parkinson

.

Il ne peut pas être mort, pas vrai ? Non, il est vivant.

Dans quelques minutes, il va passer les portes de l'ascenseur. Il va trouver une excuse pour expliquer son retard, faire le pitre, lancer quelques piques...

C'est Tony ! Et Tony est du genre "increvable", au sens littéral du terme.

Il a eu la peste, échappé plusieurs fois à la mort, parfois de justesse, mais il s'en est toujours sorti.

Alors pourquoi pas cette fois ?

.

Ziva soupire tout en jouant avec le coupe papier.

Voilà des heures que cela dure. Elle lance la lame en l'air puis la rattrape. C'est de justesse à chaque fois.

Elle n'a pas bougé depuis qu'elle a lu sa lettre. Elle ne veut pas rentrer et imagine ce qui se passe au bureau.

Et pour cause, ce serait affronter la réalité en face, ce serait affronter sa mort, chose qu'elle refuse totalement.

Alors elle joue avec la lame, avec sa vie, encore et encore.

Elle rentrera, mais plus tard. Pour l'instant elle n'en a pas envie.


	2. La colère

**Deuxième étape: la colère**

_Je sais d'avance les crimes que je vais oser, mais ma colère est plus puissante que ma volonté. Et c'est elle qui cause les plus grands maux aux mortels._

Euripide

.

De rage, Gibbs envoie valser son poing contre le mur de sa cave. Si aucun craquement ne se fait entendre, la douleur qui se met à l'irradier est intense.

Un peu plus loin, sur l'établi, une lettre est posée bien en évidence, froissée d'avoir été lue et relue.

Il se laisse finalement tomber au sol, dos au mur, contenant difficilement les émotions qui l'assaillent.

Des passages, ainsi que des souvenirs ne cessent de repasser dans sa tête.

L'annonce par Brad, la confirmation par le directeur, l'effondrement de l'équipe, les lettres...

Et puis l'appel à M. Anthony DiNozzo Senior pour lui annoncer la funeste nouvelle.

Il l'avait écouté sans broncher, en silence. Il avait déclaré un "Merci de m'avoir prévenu" d'une voix parfaitement maîtrisée avant de raccrocher.

Ce père qui ne réagit pas. Tony qui n'a rien dit, qui ne _lui_ a rien dit. Lui qui n'a rien vu. Voilà les principales personnes contre qui est tournée sa rage.

Et puis, il y a les "Joyeux Noël" qui résonnent au dehors.

Alors oui, il en veut à la terre entière, mais seulement parce qu'il est malheureux.


	3. Le marchandage

**Troisième étape: le marchandage**

_Confronté à une épreuve, l'homme ne dispose que de trois choix :_

_1 - combattre, _

_2 - ne rien faire, _

_3 - fuir. _

Henri Laborit

.

L'autopsie a été effectuée mais l'équipe refuse d'aller voir le corps.

Certains diront que c'est par peur d'affronter la réalité, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Chacun pense qu'ils ne doivent pas y aller sans avoir eu de réponses.

Et les résultats tombent. Rien qu'ils ne savaient déjà.

Chacun veut se convaincre qu'il s'agit d'un mauvais rêve, que si ils font comme si de rien n'était, alors il va revenir.

Mais il ne franchit pas les portes de l'ascenseur.

Chacun souhaite s'éloigner le plus possible pour tout voir disparaître.

Seulement, pour aller le voir, c'est maintenant ou jamais.


	4. La dépression

**A noter que pour ce chapitre, la logique voudrait que je place la peur avant la culpabilité, mais j'ai inversé les deux en écrivant. La raison : à la base ils remplaçaient le marchandage et la dépression.**

* * *

**Quatrième étape : la dépression**

**Peur et Culpabilité**

_Les larmes les plus amères que l'on verse sur les tombes viennent des mots que l'on n'a pas dits et des choses que l'on n'a pas faites._

Harriet Beecher Stowe

* * *

**La culpabilité**

_La culpabilité et le péché ne sont que peurs du passé._

Charles P. Curtis

.

Tim reste figé sur le seuil de la morgue. Les autres lui jettent un regard entendu avant de pénétrer dans la salle.

Il baisse la tête. C'est de sa faute si ils sont là, si _il_ est là. Il lui en a voulu alors qu'il aurait dû s'en prendre seulement à lui-même. _Il_ l'a sauvé, mais pour ça _il_ s'est condamné.

Ce n'est pas Tony qui a choisi le poison, ce n'est pas Stone qui lui a injecté. C'est lui et lui seul le responsable. S'il avait été conscient, ce ne serait pas arrivé. S'il avait fait attention, il…

Tim serre les poings. Il est responsable de la mort de Tony, peut importe ce que les autres peuvent dire.

Le médecin légiste tire un corps d'un des caissons. Le bruit qui en résulte lui fait lever la tête.

Le corps est maintenant visible. _Son_ corps.

Le cadavre de Tony est là par sa faute. Ses traits pales, les yeux clos. Le drap laisse apparaître la couture sur le haut de sa poitrine.

Il tressaille.

Il jette un coup d'œil circulaire. Ils sont tous anéantis.

Il esquisse un mouvement de recul. Personne ne réagit. Il tourne les talons et quitte les lieux.

Aujourd'hui, cela fait trois jours qu'il est parti.

* * *

**La peur**

_Il restera toujours la peur. Un homme peut détruire toute chose en lui-même : l'amour, la foi, la haine et même le doute. Mais aussi longtemps qu'il tient à la vie, il ne peut pas détruire la peur._

Joseph Conrad

.

Abby fixe le miroir de sa salle de bain d'un air absent. Elle revient du bureau, après avoir été reconnaître le corps de Tony.

Elle a perdu beaucoup de personnes, mais sa disparition est sans nul doute la pire.

Ce n'est pas son ami qu'elle a perdu, ni son collègue. C'est son frère.

Un frère qui a toujours été là pour elle, que se soit pour la distraire, la consoler, la protéger ou même la surveiller. Et elle vient de prendre conscience qu'elle ne le reverra plus.

C'est son grand frère qui vient de mourir et elle ne sait pas comment réagir. Elle l'a perdu et maintenant elle est perdue.

Que va-t-il se passer ? Comment fera-t-elle sans lui ? Sans ses taquineries et ses références ciné ? Sans ses blagues et son humour ? Sans son calme et son sérieux qu'il prenait quand c'était nécessaire ? Sans sa présence, tout simplement ?

Elle l'ignore et cela la terrorise.

Elle a peur du lendemain.

Elle observe encore un instant son reflet, puis attrape une couverture et se blottit sur son canapé. Cette fois elle est incapable de dormir dans sa chambre, dans son cercueil.

Bientôt… oui, bientôt elle le pourra et alors la peur partira.

Bientôt, mais pas tout de suite. Elle n'est pas encore prête à le laisser partir.


	5. L'acceptation

**Cinquième étape : l'acceptation**

_Ce que l'homme a de plus d'authentique, c'est sa capacité à créer, se dominer, endurer, se transformer, aimer et dépasser ses propres souffrances._

Ben Okri

.

Ducky détaille le cercueil. C'est Anthony qui se trouve à l'intérieur et il le sait.

Le passage à la morgue l'a ébranlé, plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il remercie intérieurement le jeune homme de ne pas l'avoir obligé à faire son autopsie.

La journée est belle. Le ciel est parsemé de nuages clairs. Ils ont arrêté de déverser leur or blanc sur la côte est.

Ducky soupire. Tony aurait trouvé quelque chose à dire là-dessus, comme sur le reste. Seulement cette fois, c'est à lui qu'on dit adieu.

L'équipe est là, ainsi que d'autres agents et amis à lui, comme Tobias Fornell et le Dr Pitt. Peu de femmes dans le lot, contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait.

Devant, au centre de l'assemblée se trouve son père. Droit, dans son costume impeccable, aucune émotion ne transparaît sur son visage. Pas une larme n'a coulé, pas une ne coule. A croire que l'homme est de glace. Pourtant c'est faux, personne ne peut rester insensible à la mort de son enfant.

Ducky s'avance et pose à son tour une rose blanche sur le cercueil. Blanche, comme l'a voulu Tony. Le rouge lui rappelait trop le sang. Le blanc met en évidence la paix. Celle que le docteur voit doucement envahir son être.

A l'immense chagrin succède le calme.

Tony est parti. Il le sait et il l'accepte.

Il ne le verra plus.

C'est fini à présent.

Quoique… la fin n'est que le commencement.

Une page se tourne, un nouveau chapitre commence.


	6. Les cartons

**Chapitre 6 - Les cartons**

_Le vrai tombeau des morts, c'est le cœur des vivants._

_Tacite_

_._

**Testament**

Ils sont tous là, dans ce petit cabinet notarial du centre de DC. Sur le bureau, le calendrier affiche la date du 2 janvier.

Ils n'ont pas vu le passage de la nouvelle année. Ils avaient d'autres choses en tête. Pour la première fois, ils n'ont pas assisté au réveillon du nouvel an.

Un homme sans âge pénètre dans la pièce, des documents à la main. Ils saluent les personnes présentes et s'assoit dans son imposant fauteuil de cuir. Il explique brièvement ce qu'il va se passer, avant d'enfin décacheter l'enveloppe dans sa main et d'entamer la lecture du testament d'Anthony DiNozzo Junior.

Le jeune homme avait trié ses affaires et les avait mises dans des cartons. Tous, sauf un, portent le nom de leurs légataires.

Gibbs et McGee sont ceux qui en reçoivent le plus, trois chacun. Les quatre autres sont pour Ziva, Palmer, et son père. Il précise que ce dernier y trouvera quelques souvenirs d'enfance(photos et bibelots) et que c'est le plus petit des cartons. Sans faire de reproches à son père, il déplore tout de même le fait de ne pas avoir eu à y mettre grand chose.

En ce qui concerne ses meubles, la vaisselle... il les laisse choisir ce qu'ils veulent prendre.

Brad conserve sa mustang et ce qui se trouve dedans, soit un carton avec des souvenirs de la fac. Seuls Abby et Ducky ne reçoivent rien. Tony précise que c'est normal et qu'ils doivent attendre que le dernier carton siglé "Team" soit ouvert.

* * *

**Chez Tony**

Gibbs, Abby, McGee, Ziva, Ducky, Palmer et le notaire entrent dans l'appartement. Ils en font un tour rapide et se mette d'accord sur qui prend quoi. La répartition du mobilier est faite rapidement et l'homme les laisse entre eux.

Les cartons ont été regroupés dans le salon. Chacun repère les siens et le déballage commence dans le plus grand silence.

Tim et Jimmy se partagent ses vêtements. La majorité allant à l'agent. Le dernier contient tous ses magazines (National Geographic et quelques magazines coquins).

Ziva reçoit la totalité de ses films et ce qu'il faut pour les lire, ainsi que tous ses livres.

Gibbs découvre dans les siens tout ce qui a trait au NCIS et à la police (dossiers et rapports essentiellement), quelques vêtements, ainsi que ses médailles.

Les différentes affaires sont remises dans les cartons. Il n'en reste plus qu'un. C'est Abby qui se charge de l'ouvrir. Les autres se tiennent un peu en retrait, appréhendant sa réaction.

À peine l'a-t-elle ouvert qu'un sourire éclaire son visage. C'est un sourire triste, mais un sourire tout de même.

Elle sort des bibelots, des cadres et des albums photos. Ils s'en emparent. Bientôt des rires résonnent dans la pièce.

Les heures passent sans qu'ils en prennent conscience. Et puis soudain une feuille pliée en quatre tombe d'un des albums. Ducky la déplie et entame sa lecture à haute voix.

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Je suppose que si vous lisez cette lettre, c'est que vous avez ouvert et examiné le contenu du dernier carton. Je suis sûr que vous vous êtes bien foutus de ma gueule, pas vrai ?_

Cette remarque attire le sourire de tous.

_Pas grave. _

_Je n'ai pas pu me décider de le remettre à une personne en particulier. Alors je vous laisse choisir. Mais j'ai dans l'idée que vous non plus vous n'y arriverez pas._

_Prenez soin de vous_

_Tony_

Et le jeune homme a raison, ils n'arrivent pas à se décider. Finalement Abby propose à Gibbs de le garder. Ils iront chez lui quand ils voudront revoir ce qu'il contient. Il le mettra dans sa cave, près de son bateau. Sa porte étant toujours ouverte, cela facilitera les choses.


	7. L'après

**C'est officiel, je suis frustrée! **

J'ai arrêté de compter le nombres de visiteurs sur ma fic ça me fiche le bourdon quand je vois le nombres de reviews, alias avis, alias commentaires ou coms que j'ai. Vous voulez un exemple? Mercredi plus de 70 visiteurs, et pas une seule review!

Oui je peux savoir combien j'ai eu de visiteurs (découverte récente dont, au vu des résultats, je me serai passé) et de téléchargements de pages (les hits), par mois, par jour, par fic, par chapitres et même par pays (d'ailleurs à ce sujet je pensais pas que vous êtiez dans autant de pays différents!). Je suis super contente de voir que vous soyez autant, je vous assure, mais une review au compteur par rapport au nombre de lecteurs... c'est frustant.

Je tiens à rapeller qu'il n'y a pas besoin d'être inscrit au site pour laisser une review. Alors s'il vous plait des coms! (Là ça fait pitié, non?)

Bon aller, j'arrête avec le mélodramatique, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 7 - L'après**

.

___À ____la fac de médecine on a une centaine de cours qui nous apprennent à défier la mort, mais pas une seule leçon qui nous enseigne comment vivre avec._

Grey's anatomy épisode n°601

Ce n'est pas parce que on a accepté la mort d'un proche que l'on arrive à la supporter. Preuve en est, il faut bientôt reprendre le travail et la tristesse qui accompagne les agents lorsqu'ils passent la porte du NCIS est loin d'être feinte.

* * *

_Perdre un enfant, c'est perdre un morceau de soi-même._

Dr Burton Grebin

De tous, c'est certainement Gibbs le plus accablé. Il n'accepte toujours pas la mort de son fils d'adoption.

* * *

_Ce qui peut me briser, ce n'est pas que tu t'appuies trop sur moi, c'est que tu m'abandonnes._

Gustave Thibon

Il n'a pas encore fait son deuil. Il refuse de le faire selon Ducky.

* * *

_Nous ne sommes jamais aussi mal protégés contre la souffrance que lorsque nous aimons._

Freud

Il aimait Tony. Il l'aimait comme un père aime son fils. Et c'est la plus cruelle des douleurs. Personne ne devrait survivre à ses enfants.

* * *

___Un homme ça peut être détruit, mais pas vaincu._

Ernest Hemingway

Mais il lui reste encore des enfants.

* * *

___Rien ne dure dans ce monde cruel, pas même nos souffrances._

Charles Chaplin

Alors il se relève, tant bien que mal. Pour eux.

* * *

___Les hommes sont plus enclins à rendre le mal que le bien, car la reconnaissance est un poids, alors que la vengeance est un plaisir._

Tacite

Mais aussi contre Stone. Rien que de penser à lui, son sang se met à bouillir.

Il prend sa décision et attrape son arme.

* * *

___Celui qui recherche la vengeance devrait commencer... par creuser des tombes._

Confucius

C'est alors qu'Abby se présente devant lui. Elle ne parle pas, son visage ravagé par les larmes vaut tous les discours du monde. Elle est triste et en colère.

* * *

_La force d'une famille, comme la force d'une armée, réside dans la loyauté de ses membres. _

Mario Puzo

Il n'est pas seul. Il vient de le comprendre.

Il range son arme. Les autres l'attendent.

* * *

_Notre vengeance sera le pardon._

Tomas Borge

Ils se retrouvent chez Ducky. Ils parlent, longtemps.

_Maintenant, ils attendent _le procèsavec impatience.

* * *

_Je sais bien ce que je fuis, mais non pas ce que je cherche._

Montaigne

Mais l'absence de Tony se fait cruellement sentir. Ils n'arrivent pas à rétablir un équilibre.

* * *

_Si tu ne sais pas où tu vas, souviens-toi d'où tu viens._

Proverbe africain

Vance leur fait lire le mot que lui a laissé l'agent. C'est l'électrochoc.

Il a pensé à un successeur, il a pensé à eux et à leur travail après sa disparition.

Ils se doivent d'être à la hauteur de ses attentes. Ils doivent de nouveau former une véritable équipe.

* * *

_Pour trouver le bonheur, il faut risquer le malheur. Si vous voulez être heureux, il ne faut pas chercher à fuir le malheur à tous prix. Il faut plutôt chercher comment, et grâce à qui, l'on pourra le surmonter._

Boris Cyrulnik

À présent, chacun est là pour soutenir l'autre. Ils avancent soudés.

* * *

___Il y a du sacré dans les larmes. Ce ne sont pas des signes de faiblesse mais de force. Ce sont les messagers de l'incommensurable chagrin, de l'indicible amour._

Washington Irvin

Ziva ne retient pas ses larmes. Elle les laisse dévaler sur ses joues. Diamants liquides reflétant la lumière du soleil.

Elle effleure la tombe du bout des doigts, faisant voler la mince couche de neige encore accrochée à la pierre. Le cimetière d'Arlington est bien silencieux en ce mois de février.

Elle s'agenouille et raconte sa journée, laissant le vent emporter ses paroles au loin.

Elle termine en murmurant un "Tu me manques" presque inaudible.

C'est lorsque elle se relève quelle aperçoit au loin sa silhouette. Il lui sourit et elle sourit en retour.

Ça ira maintenant, elle le sait.


	8. Le nouveau

Je vous poste déjà la fin parce que je ne sais pas quand j'aurai de nouveau internet sous la main.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 - Le nouveau**

_Je n'enseigne rien à mes élèves, j'essaie simplement de créer les conditions dans lesquelles ils peuvent apprendre._

Albert Einstein

.

L'arrivée de Dwayne Wilson ne passe pas inaperçue.

Il faut du temps pour que le jeune homme s'intègre à l'équipe, que Gibbs l'accepte.

Il se rend compte que c'est le cas lorsqu'il remarque qu'il connait les quarante premières règles du patron. Il ignore les dix dernières, tout comme Ziva.

Mais c'est tout de même un faux équilibre qui s'est installé. Une bonne entente a beau être revenue, ce n'est pas comme avant, ça ne le sera jamais. Il manque quelque chose, ce qui faisait de leur équipe une des meilleures, pour ne pas dire la meilleure.

Ce petit quelque chose, c'est l'unité. Ils ne sont pas liés comme avant. Même après la mort de Kate, la situation avait été différente. Ça n'avait pas été facile, mais ça c'était mieux passé. Cette fois...

Eh bien, cette fois, la disparition d'un des leurs ne s'est pas passé de la même façon.

Et puis surtout, personne ne peut remplacer Tony.


	9. Nouvelle enquête

**Chapitre 9 - Nouvelle enquête**

_Nul ne possède d'autre droit que celui de toujours faire son devoir._

Auguste Comte

.

Abby déboule dans l'open space le sourire aux lèvres.

- Je l'ai ! s'exclame-t-elle.

- Abby !

- Je l'ai Gibbs, je l'ai !

- Quoi ? veut savoir Wilson.

- Howard ! Je l'ai coincé !

- Comment ? demande McGee.

- Vous vous souvenez de l'empreinte trouvée sur les lieux du crime, et bien c'est c'est la sienne !

- Tu as dit qu'elle était inutilisable, rappelle Ziva.

- Pas avec mon nouveau programme !

- Prenez vos affaires, coupe Gibbs, on y va. Bon travail Abs.

* * *

Ils arrivent rapidement au domicile de Steven Howard, un appartement en périphérie de la ville. Il est soupçonné de l'agression particulièrement violente d'un marin. L'homme habite au premier étage d'un immeuble en ayant trois.

Ils stationnent les deux voitures au plus près. Ils gagnent l'appartement, frappent.

- NCIS, ouvrez ! tonne le chef d'équipe.

Il n'y a pas de réponse. La porte est fermée. Ils la défoncent.

À peine sont-ils à l'intérieur que Howard se met à tirer dans leur direction. Il n'est pas seul, deux autres sont avec lui. Les agents répliquent. Au milieu du chaos, leur suspect en profite pour se faire la belle. Ziva et Dwayne s'élance à sa poursuite. Ils le coursent sur plusieurs pâtés de maison avant de le perdre.

- Il n'a pas pu aller bien loin !

Comme pour confirmer les dires de Dwayne, un coup de feu retentit juste derrière eux. Ils se retournent pour voir Howard son arme pointée dans leur direction. Il y a un instant de flottement, puis l'homme s'effondre, une balle dans la poitrine.

Les deux agents cherchent du regard qui est le mystérieux tireur qui vient de leur sauver la vie. Personne.

Dwayne s'occupe du blessé tandis que Ziva prévient les autres, les yeux rivés sur un point au loin.

* * *

Ils sont dans le labo d'Abby. La jeune femme est en train de chercher à qui appartient la balle extraite du corps de Howard.

- C'est invraisemblable ! Pourquoi quelqu'un nous aurait donné un coup de main ?

- Je suis d'accord avec Dwayne patron, déclare Tim. Pourquoi se charger de Howard et ne pas se faire connaître ? Où est l'intérêt ?

Gibbs n'a pas le temps de répondre, il est coupé par la laborantine.

- Parce qu'il vous aime bien.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la raison Abby, affirme Gibbs.

- Pourquoi pas ! On sauve les gens parce que c'est son travail, qu'on a une idée derrière la tête ou que se sont des proches, des gens qu'on aime. Hors, jusqu'à preuve du contraire ce ne sont pas les deux premiers.

- Et qui nous aimerait assez pour jouer au bon saint maritain ? questionne Tim.

- Tony, répond aussitôt Ziva.

- Pardon ! s'exclame Abby.

- Quoi ! s'écrie Tim.

- Il est mort Ziva, rappelle sombrement Jethro.

- Je sais.

- C'est donc que...

- J'ai vu une silhouette au loin, quelqu'un qui s'éloignait.

- Et tu penses que c'était lui, déduit Abby.

L'ordinateur affiche alors le résultat de la recherche, interrompant la conversation et empêchant Ziva de poursuivre. Abby pianote sur son clavier.

- Alors...

- Abby ? demande Gibbs.

- Aucun résultat ! Je n'ai pas de correspondance, rien pour comparer.

- Tu ne peux rien nous apprendre d'autre ? interroge Tim.

- La balle provient d'un 45, c'est tout ce que je peux dire.

Le téléphone de Gibbs sonne.

- Gibbs. Oui. Entendu.

- Alors ? Veut savoir Abby dès qu'il a raccroché.

- Howard est tiré d'affaire.

- Et sa victime ? s'inquiète Wilson.

- Aussi.

- Tant mieux, se réjouit Tim.

- Bon travail, déclare soudain Gibbs avant de quitter la pièce.

Il doit faire son rapport au directeur. Tous deux doivent également discuter du nouveau trafiquant qui a fait son apparition et dont ils ne cessent de croiser la route depuis plusieurs mois.

Ils ont conférence au MTAC avec les représentants des principales agences du pays dans vingt minutes.

Les trois agents lui emboîtent le pas aussitôt, ils ont des rapports à rendre.

- Ziva ! appelle Abby.

La jeune femme se stoppe sur le pas de la porte.

- Oui ?

- Tu as vraiment cru que c'était Tony ?

L'israélienne baisse la tête avant de répondre.

- Je ne suis pas sûre.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse. Est-ce-que tu l'as vu ?

L'agent soupire.

- Non. C'était une impression.

Abby semble se satisfaire de la réponse. Elle ne la retient pas quand elle quitte les lieux.


	10. Trafic

**C'est parti pour le dernier chapitre. J'espère seulement que vous n'aurez pas d'envie de meurtre quand vous serez arrivés au bout!**

**Si vous n'avez pas de réaction une fois le point final atteint, je rend les armes, juré!**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 - Trafic**

_Je n'ai plus d'ennemis quand ils sont malheureux._

Victor Hugo

.

Ziva avance dans le couloir, pensive. Elle vient de mentir à Abby.

Elle n'a pas cru voir Tony lors de l'arrestation de Howard. Elle a bien vu quelqu'un, mais pas lui. Non, elle l'a vu ailleurs.

Régulièrement elle l'aperçoit dans la rue. Au milieu de la foule des passants, au détour d'une rue, aux abords du parc où elle se rend souvent, il est là. Il la regarde, parfois lui sourit. Mais il est toujours au loin. Et quand elle veut s'approcher, il disparaît.

C'est depuis ce jour, au cimetière, qu'elle le voit régulièrement.

Fantôme ? Hallucination ?

Elle l'ignore et n'est pas certaine de vouloir le savoir, car le voir lui fait du bien. Beaucoup de bien.

Elle a la sensation qu'il est toujours là, qu'il veille sur elle, qu'il l'a soutient quoi qu'elle fasse. Elle aime ce sentiment de sécurité, l'idée qu'il soit son protecteur.

Elle a seulement peur qu'il disparaisse, qu'il la laisse seule. Elle se dit parfois qu'il faut qu'elle en parle, qu'il y a de quoi se faire du souci pour sa santé mentale...

Mais elle ne le fait pas. Elle tient trop à ses rares moments où elle le voit.

Et puis, il y a ce mystérieux bienfaiteur. Cet homme qu'elle et le reste de l'équipe croise sur leur route depuis la mort de Tony. Quelqu'un qui les a encore protégés il y a quelques heures. Quelqu'un qui leur a permis d'obtenir des passes-droits et des informations quand ils en manquaient. Quelqu'un qui utilise un 45. Quelqu'un qui est vivant. Quelqu'un qui est apparu à la disparition de l'agent.

Mais Tony est mort depuis six mois. Alors qui ?

* * *

Gibbs sort du MTAC énervé. Cette affaire d'espionnage industriel et de trafic de technologies avancées commence à lui taper sur le système.

La CIA refuse toute implication de leur part, alors que la Navy est impliquée. Le secrétaire d'état à la défense l'appuie, le FBI n'a pas son mot à dire et le NCIS reste sur la touche.

Pourtant ils savent que l'essentiel du trafic entre les États-Unis, l'Amérique du sud et l'Amérique latine se fait grâce à ce qui a été dérobé aux marines.

Ils ne connaissent pas l'identité du dirigeant, il est surnommé "Le Fantôme" et c'est ce pseudonyme qui orne le mur au lieu de sa photo.

Tous ses hommes utilisent des portables prépayés, impossibles à localiser. Ce sont des blancs et des latinos. Les conversations se font en espagnol et en anglais.

Les hommes en bas de l'échelle sont connus, pas les autres, mais ils n'ont jamais trouvé une seule preuve contre eux.

Ils dérobent de hautes technologies pour les revendre au plus offrant. Il s'agit essentiellement de nouvel armement, mais il peut y avoir de tout, surtout si c'est sur commande.

Ils ne soucient évidemment pas de l'utilisation que les acheteurs en font et la crainte actuelle est que cela puisse alimenter des réseaux terroristes et se retourner contre les États-Unis.

Ils en ont déjà eu plusieurs exemples. Les dégâts ont été minimes mais la chance risque de tourner.

Ils ont réussi tant bien que mal à éviter les drames et coincés des acheteurs qui menaçaient le pays, mais la situation restera le même tant qu'ils n'auront pas fait tomber le réseau du Fantôme.

Et le principal problème se trouve là, car personne, absolument personne n'a réussi à les infiltrer. Ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé, que se soit eux, la CIA ou le FBI.

Mais tous ont échoué. Ils ont même acquis la certitude que Le Fantôme avait, quant à lui, réussi cet exploit dans leurs agences. Il a toujours un coup d'avance sur eux et ils n'arrivent pas à se sortir de ce piège.

Il a fait son trou en quelques années et, depuis un an, ils le retrouvent sur leur route régulièrement. Le bureau de Washington n'est inquiété que depuis quelques mois, avant c'est celui de L.A. qui avait la charge du dossier. Le directeur Vance a également mis l'équipe de Gibbs dessus à cause de la mort de Tony. C'est le seul moyen qu'il a trouvé pour les sortir de leur torpeur suite à sa disparition.

Bref, ils se font narguer par un trafiquant et Gibbs n'apprécie absolument pas. Rajoutez à cela l'inconnu insaisissable qui semble les surveiller, puisqu'il intervient toujours moment opportun, le nouveau qui, malgré ses qualités, manque cruellement d'expérience, l'absence de Tony, qu'il a en tête chaque seconde et que Ziva a fait ressurgir, l'atmosphère toujours pesante depuis le début de l'année, sa fatigue suite à la dernière enquête, le manque évident de caféine dans son organisme... et vous obtenez un Gibbs sur le point d'exploser.

Aussi lorsqu'il rejoint l'open space et qu'il constate que ses agents n'ont pas encore rendu leurs rapports, il passe ses nerfs sur eux, les rabrouant alors qu'ils n'ont rien fait. Il peut voir qu'eux aussi ont été éprouvés par ces derniers jours.

Il soupire et leur donne l'ordre de rentrer chez eux. La paperasse pourra bien attendre demain.

* * *

Ziva gare sa voiture le long de l'allée. Elle en sort nerveuse. La journée a été éprouvante.

Elle monte les escaliers tout en cherchant fébrilement ses clés dans son sac. Elle vient de les trouver et s'approche de la porte quand :

- Tu devrais te mettre au déca, retentit une voix.

La jeune femme se fige.

Cette voix...

Elle se retourne lentement pour se figer de nouveau. Sur les marches se trouve un visage bien connu.

- Tony ! souffle-t-elle.

**À suivre...**


End file.
